


It's All For You

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Curse Breaker Teddy, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Quidditch player James, Rimming, Tattoos, Virgin James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: When Teddy finds out that James has a new tattoo he decides he really needs to speak to him. And kiss him. And... well.





	It's All For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).



> Janel! You are wonderful, amazing, brilliant. You deserve everything. Happy Birthday!
> 
> Thanks Frnkly for the quick beta!

“I fucking swear it, Potter, if Scorpius ever got one I would flip out…” Draco spits at Harry and Teddy sighs, rolling his eyes, his stomach twisted. Harry laughs, leaning across and ruffling Draco’s hair goodnaturedly. Draco huffs, his lips quirking. It’s nice seeing them like this. Years of having to practically raise Teddy together have made them close. Although apparently not so close that they can’t still argue.

“Well, I think the fact that James is twenty one means that I don’t have much of a say.” Harry shrugs, sipping his pint. Teddy’s heart flips again, and he stares at his pint, absentmindedly running his fingers across the scars on his face. Scars he got at work that he can’t bring himself to morph out of. They remind him of his dad. 

Jamie has a tattoo. He hasn’t seen it yet, obviously, but Jamie definitely has one. His Jamie… well, not _his_ Jamie… Jamie isn’t his. Jamie is no one’s. He’s not Teddy’s, no matter how much Teddy might want him to be. And there was that almost kiss… but nothing has happened since then, and Teddy doesn’t know if Jamie just wanted a kiss, or if he wanted to kiss Teddy. Fuck, it’s confusing. And now he’s got a tattoo, and no matter where it is or what it’s of, Teddy knows it’ll be important and sexy as fuck.

“You encourage him! What with your… that _thing_ you have on your…” Draco gestures blindly at Harry’s hip, dragging Teddy’s attention away from his inappropriate erection. Since when has Draco seen Harry in few enough clothes to know he has a giant tattoo on his hip bone? Interesting.

“Yeah… well…” Harry’s eyes flick to Teddy and for a moment. Teddy opens his mouth to ask what’s going on between the two of them when Draco coughs, interrupting him.

“So, how did your offspring marr his skin?” He sounds overly posh, and it would usually be amusing, but Teddy’s ears prick. He needs to know. For reasons. None of them to do with building an accurate picture in his mind to wank to. He feels somewhat uncomfortable with the idea of wanking to images of James, bent over in his Quidditch leathers, his face twisting with pleasure as Teddy opens him slowly. Or, he’d feel more uncomfortable about it if it wasn’t for that night, about a year ago. James had leant against a tree, transcendent in the low light of the moon, and whispered ‘Think of me tonight. Think of my every night.’. So, yeah. Teddy doesn’t feel completely uncomfortable.

“I have no idea.” Harry’s voice drags him from his memories, reminding him that having an erection in a pub with his two guardians is a Very Bad Idea. “But he says it’s big.” Draco snorts, rolling his eyes. Teddy swallows, needing to focus on something else before either Harry and Draco actually fight, or his erection becomes so uncomfortable that he has to do something about it. He needs to change the subject. And with his guardians, the finest Auror Partnership on the force, there is only one topic that will distract them that isn’t Quidditch. His career as a cursebreaker.

“I found a new curse at work today,” he cuts in, and Harry and Draco turn to look at him, forgetting Jamie and his new tattoo. Lucky for some.

\-----

Teddy leans against the wall next to the changing rooms, trying to ignore the reporters and fans crowding around the door. Their incessant chattering is driving him crazy with speculations about James’s career, his home life, his romantic life. Young girls screaming about how they might get a chance to be dragged into the changing room to see all the hot Quidditch players. Teddy growls to himself, running his fingers over his scars, and focuses on changing his hair colour, rippling from silver to light blue, putting in stripes, spots, arrows. It’s something he used to do when he was younger and he wanted the world to stop.

Sudden squeals of delight force Teddy to look up. James’s head is poking out of the changing room, his eyes scanning the crowd. Finally, after what seems like an age, his eyes connect with Teddy’s and his whole face lights up, his eyes shining, his perfectly straight teeth flashing as he grins.

“Teddy! Come on!” He calls over the throng, and Teddy pushes off the wall, weaving through the crowd, ignoring the reporters as he makes his way to where James is holding the door open for him. He gives the girls a smirk as he slips past them, his chest swelling a little at their looks of horror, ducking under Jamie’s arm and entering the changing room. The players are walking around in various stages of undress, some of them in just their pants. Lukas Briar, the Keeper, gives Teddy a wink before grinning madly. Teddy rolls his eyes but smiles back. Lukas is loud, friendly, and openly gay. The other team players have been trying to get James to set Teddy up with Lukas for a while now. To Teddy’s knowledge, Jamie just laughs, and he hasn’t set them up yet. It’s things like that which give Teddy hope.

“Good game,” Teddy says to James as he makes his way through the group. Some of them pat Jamie on the shoulder, a few of them say ‘Hi’ to Teddy. He’s used to this — to James bringing him into the changing room after the game. The rest of the family know it too. Ginny and Blaise invited Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione back to their house for dinner. Lily is seeing friends, and Albus and Scorpius have a date. It’s always Teddy who is left, always Teddy who goes into the changing room to see James.

“Thanks,” Jamie calls over his shoulder. “I thought for a minute that we might lose…” He grins, and Teddy rolls his eyes. Jamie always says that. They always win.

“Hey, have you noticed anything strange about your dad and Draco?” Teddy asks as they arrive at Jamie’s locker. Jamie beams, wiggling his eyebrows as he pulls his Quidditch top off, exposing his bare chest. His pale brown nipples are standing pert and his shoulders are littered with perfect little freckles. Teddy takes a deep breath, trying to drag his eyes away from Jamie’s chest and somehow ending up on his arm. And then he can’t breathe at all.

“Ted?” Jamie asks, coming closer. James’s face is twisted into concern, and Teddy shakes his head, a smile tickling at his lips.

“Your tattoo…” he says, gesturing at Jamie’s arm. Jamie freezes, his head whipping down to look at his exposed forearm, where a large tattoo covers his tan skin. It’s a lock. A large, ornate lock, surrounded by flowers. Wolfsbane. Surrounded by wolfsbane. A lock surrounded by wolfsbane. The tattoo is for him. The cursebreaker son of a werewolf. Jamie’s tattoo is for him. 

\-----

“Hi.” Teddy leans against the door to Jamie’s flat, trying to sound smooth and confident. Jamie didn’t say much when Teddy noticed the tattoo the afternoon at the game. James’d grabbed Teddy’s hand, drawing him close, so that their lips were almost touching, and Teddy was almost in heaven and whispered a rushed ‘Tonight. Come to mine tonight’ before turning to his locker and becoming James Potter, Quidditch Star again. Teddy has been thinking about it all afternoon. Jamie’s tattoo is for him. They aren’t a couple. They’ve never even… And Jamie still got a tattoo for him. Months — _years_ — dancing around each other, and Teddy finally had his answer.

“Hey.” Jamie stands shuffling from one foot to the other, his bare feet stark against the rich wood floor. He looks nervous, which is a novelty. Jamie is never nervous. Jamie is cocky and sure and cool. He does not shuffle on his feet. It’s endearing and Teddy wants to kiss him right there in the doorway. Instead, he runs his hand through his hair. James smiles knowingly. “Come in.”

Teddy follows James through the flat to the living room, trying to think of what he’s going to say, of how he’s going to tell James that he knows what the tattoo means — that Jamie wants them to be together. Teddy had a whole speech in his mind at one point, somewhere between the wank he had when he got home and the very long walk over here. But being with Jamie… well, he’s never been very good with his words when he’s around Jamie.

“Would you like a drink?” Jamie asks him, standing in the middle of the room, looking too big for it. Jamie fills every room he’s in.

“Your tattoo… it’s me,” Teddy replies, knowing it’s not really a reply. James runs his hand through his hair, biting his lip before trapping Teddy with a piercing gaze. 

“Yeah… how did you… y’know what. You know because it’s you.” James holds his hand up, before spinning on the spot and going to lean against the bookshelf, covered in books about Quidditch theory and the odd crime thriller. Teddy moves closer, coming to stand behind James. He wants to touch him, to press him up against the bookshelf, to rut against him until he can feel them both hard and aching for it. Instead he places a soft hand to Jamie’s shoulder.

“An open lock, surrounded by a flower used to help werewolves… it isn’t exactly subtle, Jamie.” His voice is rough, too cracked to be quiet. Jamie huffs a laugh, shaking his head and staring at the books.

“That’s me. James: The Least Subtle Person in the World,” he grumbles, before turning and staring straight into Teddy’s eyes. “I know you don’t feel the same, but you… you’re part of me, Teddy. I just… I needed to know I was yours in some way. That you were mine. I’m sorry…” He trails off, his skin flushing beautifully. Teddy’s mind is filled with a strange whirring, his mouth dry and his chest hurting. James thinks that Teddy doesn’t love him. He doesn’t know that, for Teddy, there is no one else.

“Jamie…” he breathes, his hand sliding along Jamie’s shoulder, brushing along his neck, his fingers threading into Jamie’s hair. Jamie’s breath hitches and suddenly their lips are together. His hands are in Jamie’s hair, cupping his chin, bringing his face closer as Jamie’s arms wrap around his waist, bringing their bodies flush together. Jamie’s tongue is stroking against his, the soft puff of his breath tickling at Teddy’s skin. He tastes wonderful, like summer and fresh air, and Teddy can’t get enough. His body feels heavy, his blood pounding through him. His cock hardens in his trousers, and he turns to press Jamie against the bookshelf without even thinking.

He can feel Jamie against his thigh, as hard as he is, and when Jamie starts to rock his hips, lining their cocks up and pressing them together, Teddy nearly faints. Fuck, he needs this. Need Jamie. All of him.

“Jamie… is this…? I want…” Teddy tries to tell him, tries to say the words. Tries to make Jamie understand that this is what he wants, but not all he wants.

“Bedroom,” James growls, and Teddy’s mind stutters, unable to stop the whimper that escapes his lips. Jamie pulls away, linking his fingers with Teddy’s and dragging him through to his bedroom. It’s tidy, which Teddy wasn’t expecting, because Jamie’s room is never tidy, which means he was expecting Teddy to be in his room at some point. Right. Cocky Jamie. Teddy’s heart aches and he pulls Jamie in for another kiss, running his hands down Jamie’s body, tugging his t-shirt up and off. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you,” he mumbles against Jamie’s lips, stripping off his own shirt, dropping it onto the floor. Jamie moans, his fingers working on Teddy’s flies. Teddy toes off his shoes and socks, helping Jamie remove their trousers and pants as they stumble over to the bed. Jamie’s bed. Fuck, Teddy can’t believe this is actually happening.

“I want you to fuck me, Ted,” Jamie growls, falling back on the bed and taking Teddy with him. Teddy props himself up above Jamie, moving to kiss Jamie’s jaw, to lick along his neck, nibble at the sensitive skin. He can feel Jamie move, rocking against him, and Teddy bites harder. Jamie cries out, clawing at Teddy’s back, and Teddy knows that he’ll have marks, that Jamie will have marks — less permanent marks that show that they belong to each other. The thought drives him crazy.

“Fuck… Jamie… I want to fuck you — want to bury myself in you — I want… fuck!” he moves down Jamie’s body, licking at his skin, tracing the lines of his muscles, the freckles that lead down his stomach. Jamie is so fucking gorgeous. So responsive to every lick, every suck, his hands lacing through Teddy’s hair. He about to reach Jamie’s cock, about to take it into his mouth, to taste Jamie on his tongue, when firm hands stop him. He freezes, looking up at Jamie, worry coursing through him. Is this wrong, has he made a mistake? Jamie smiles at him, before biting his lips again.

“I’ve never… I haven’t…” Jamie sighs, shaking his head and tilting it back so that he’s not looking at Teddy. “I’m a virgin.”

If he hadn’t already stopped, Teddy would have frozen. He moves up James’s body quickly, cupping his face, their eyes meeting. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Teddy asks. It’s not really the question he wants to ask. He wants to know if Jamie is okay with this. If Jamie wants this. If Jamie wants him.

“I’m not ashamed,” Teddy answers fiercely. “It’s just never happened before. I’ve never really wanted anyone else. I just thought you should know before…” he swallows, and Teddy’s eyes follow the movement. “I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you inside me. I just thought you should know that I’ve never done it before.” James sounds so sure. It’s so familiar, and Teddy can do nothing but press his lips to Jamie’s in response. He licks into Jamie's mouth, feeling him relax into the kiss.

“I am going to make it so good for you,” Teddy promises, and Jamie grins.

“I know.”

“Can I… I want to lick your arsehole, Jamie… is that okay?” Teddy has to make sure. He has to know Jamie wants it. He’s been thinking of eating Jamie for months, but if Jamie doesn’t want it… fuck, there isn’t anything that he wouldn’t give up for Jamie.

“Yes!” Jamie hisses and Teddy grins, moving down, kissing down Jamie’s arm, running his tongue over the fucking tattoo.

“It’ll be easier if you’re on your hands and knees…” Teddy mumbles against his skin, and Jamie spins quickly, planting his knees firmly apart, leaning on his elbows so that his perfect arse is in the air. Teddy moans, moving to kneel behind him, parting Jamie’s cheeks with his fingers, pressing soft kisses to the base of his back, each cheek, licking a stripe along the crack. Jamie taste earthy, deep and strong and Teddy needs more. He bends slowly, licking Jamie’s perineum, drawing soft mewls and throaty moans from Jamie. The noises go straight to his cock and he has to breathe for a moment before he loses himself. 

Fastening his lips around Jamie’s hole he sucks lightly, running his tongue around the ring of muscle, feeling for the small movements of encouragement Jamie is making. Sucking more when Jamie pushes back into it, using less teeth when he feels the wince in Jamie’s toes, pressing the tip of his tongue into Jamie’s hole when he feels it relax enough. It doesn’t take long for Jamie to be a writhing mess under Teddy’s tongue, begging Teddy for more. Teddy conjures lube wordlessly, a trick he learnt as a teenager in the Hufflepuff dorm, and slides the tip of one finger into Jamie’s loosened hole.

“Is this ok? Tell me if you need me to stop,” Teddy breathes.

“More! Please, Teddy more!” Jamie all but shouts back, arching his back and wiggling his bum. Teddy grins, lapping at Jamie’s hole as he sinks his finger in further, feeling the muscles fluttering around him. He moves it slowly, conjuring more lube when he thinks Jamie needs it, slowly adding a second, a third finger. His cock is aching between his legs, leaking onto the bed as he feels Jamie respond to him. There is nothing that Teddy could have imagined that would have prepared him for this. Jamie throws himself into this like he throws himself into everything. And it’s beautiful.

When he’s sure that Jamie is ready, when he doesn't know if he can wait another moment, he sits up, rubbing a hand tenderly on Jamie’s back. “Hey… you ready?” he asks, and Jamie shoots him a look over the shoulder.

“I’ve been ready for three fucking years. Just fuck me!” Jamie growls and Teddy laughs, bending forward to press a chaste kiss to Jamie’s lips.

“I’m making it good… remember.”

“It’s good because it’s with you,” Jamie replies, and Teddy takes a moment to breathe. James is going to kill him, for sure. When he’s happy that he’s not going to pass out from happiness and love, he slides his fingers from Jamie’s hole with a soft squelch, running more lube along his cock and lining up.

“I’m going to go slow, ok. You tell me if I need to stop,” Teddy reminds Jamie, sure that Jamie won’t say anything. Jamie isn’t the sort of person to ask for something to go slower. But Teddy needs him to know, needs to know himself, that if James needs, Teddy will stop. Jamie nods, his forehead resting against his hands, and Teddy presses forward. The spongy head of his cock slips past the tight ring of muscle with ease, and suddenly Jamie is surrounding him. Teddy closes his eyes as he focuses on not coming immediately. The hot slide of Jamie’s passage around him is enough to push him over the edge. He moves slowly, pressing in and pausing to allow Jamie to adjust, ,aiting for Jamie to tell him when he can move forward, breathing deeply.

Finally, excruciatingly slowly, Teddy is fully seated, his balls knocking against Jamie as he holds Jamie’s hips still. It’s more than Teddy could ever have asked for. More than he could ever want. And then Jamie mutters a soft ‘move’ and Teddy starts to rock his hips. They move together, Jamie pressing back, his fists tight in the duvet, Teddy rocking forwards, his hands tight on Jamie’s hips, moving in perfect harmony as Teddy tilts his hips to try and brush against Jamie’s prostate, his own toes curling.

“Fuck, Jamie… this — you — fuck! I love you, James Sirius. I love you.” Teddy doesn’t know what he’s saying, doesn’t understand the words falling from his lips. He can’t hear them. Can’t make sense of anything that isn’t Jamie, hot and tight around him, bent over in front of him. “You’re mine. I’m yours. We belong — I’ve always been… shit! Fuck — Jamie… you’re so fucking — I love you.”

“I love you too, you fucking idiot,” Jamie moans back. “Now fuck me harder!” Teddy’s chest hurts as his whole body flushes with pleasure. He starts to moves faster, pumping into James, his hips moving wildly. He’s vaguely aware of Jamie’s hand fisting his cock and the thought, Jamie’s slender fingers wrapped around his cock, pushes him over the edge. Teddy comes with a shout, his spunk filling Jamie’s hole, his body shaking with the force of it. A moment later Jamie stills, groaning as his hole flutters around Teddy’s slowly softening cock and he comes over the bed.

Teddy collapses onto Jamie’s back, flexing his fingers, feeling his come trickle from Jamie’s hole. Jamie grunts, and Teddy slips off, thudding softly onto the duvet. He looks over to where Jamie has fallen to his side, his skin flushed and his face relaxed. He’s stunning, and Teddy knows he will never get bored of looking at him.

“You love me,” Jamie says, somewhere between a statement and a question. Teddy brushes his fingers through Jamie’s hair before kissing him hard.

“I do. And you love me.” He waves his hand, cleaning the both of them, another spell learnt in the Hufflepuff dorm, and holds his arm out for Jamie to curl into his side. “So… you’ve liked me for a while huh?”

“I’ve liked you since I knew I liked boys. You were like this cooler older guy. And then you weren’t so cool, but you were you. And then I realised that I didn’t love you because you were cool and older.” Jamie looks up at Teddy, his eyes shining and his lips quirked into a smile. “I love you because you’re you.” 

Teddy sighs, kissing Jamie’s forehead, his eyes, his nose, his lips. He wants to to this forever, just lie in bed kissing Jamie. 

“I’ve loved you since you came home from that trip abroad when you were eighteen and you grinned at me and said ‘miss me?’, and I thought ‘fuck, yes’,” Teddy admits. He hasn’t ever told anyone that before. It felt wrong — liking James when he was that young. Teddy was twenty four, for fucks sake. Maybe Jamie’s still too young. Maybe Teddy doesn’t care. He strokes at Jamie’s back, staring at the edges of his tattoo.

“You like the tattoo, huh?” James asks, his voice thick with sleep.

“I do…” Teddy agrees, holding Jamie tighter. “In fact, I was thinking I could get one.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jamie lifts his head slightly. “What of?”

“I dunno…” He does know. “Maybe a broom? With holly around it.” He smiles down at James, thinking of the two of them, their matching tattoos that don’t quite match, at the way Draco will freak out, at the way Teddy just doesn’t care — not if it makes James happy.

“Is that for me?” Jamie asks and Teddy grins.

“Jamie,” Teddy whispers, his lips ghosting over Jamie’s. “It’s all for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved! Thank you for reading!


End file.
